you only have to believe, Faragonda
by MyPretty
Summary: Season 3 Baltor and the Trix are back, and there not just after Bloom. there is another fairy, wich was once a witch, we will follow her trough this season. this is my revised version of Do you believe.
1. chapter 1 Rumors

**I know it's been a very long time.. I was busy with school, college and stuff.. I forgot to upload… I forgot to write.. I'm so sorry! I can't sleep well the last month so I watch tv and by incident I saw the new season of winx. (4 am in the morning..) So new inspiration for my story do you believe? I've been rewriting the whole thing. So here is the first chap of do you believe.. We follow the story of season 3 with the life and times of Faragonda. Once a witch, now a fairy and her past with baltor. I know it's a little short… be sorry! I hope to update at least once a week...**

 **I don't own, Winx, the characters, the places, the magic, the story or well nothing you can indentify as inginio straffi.**

 **My English isn't my native language. So don't be to mean on spelling mistakes…**

 **Chapter one, rumors..  
** It has been a couple of months since the defeat of Lord Darkar. The Winx had successfully defeated him in his shadow castle. The summer was to an end, It was a relief to know that life was normal again.. after two rough years it was something to be looking forward to, it couldn't be better you would think. Well for some people it was, and for some it wasn't.

The winx were over to the party at solaria for Stella her father's engagement. Life really was going to be normal again.. she had watched them leave the day before. The six young girls who had seen and fight to much for their own good. This year the girls would begin their third and last year, focusing on receiving their enchantix powers. How she loved the last transformation for becoming a complete fairy. It was a big step on becoming an adult. Saving someone of your own world.. you need great bravery to achieve it.

Someone knocked on the door. And the fairy looked up from her musings. ''Come in.'' answered the older fairy.

Griselda the head of discipline opened the door.

''The firstyear students are going to be here, it is almost time.'' The headmistress of Alfea stood by her long window of her office, watching over the school grounds and courtyard.

Tomorrow was the first day of the new schoolyear, little first years afraid and nervous. She could clearly remember the day that the winx were freshmen at alfea.

''Faragonda?''

Griselda her voice was soft and she looked alarmed at the headmistress for the lack of speak.

The once so proud and kind woman looked old and tired.

''I.. I just need a moment.''

Was her answer. The head of discipline walked over to the older fairy and stood beside her. The two woman stood there in silence for a while.

''Will it ever be normal? Our lives and everything. Time after time we defeat one and then a new villain shows up..'' Griselda thought about her answer. ''Darkar is defeated… the magical balance is restored. I don't believe there will be another treat.''

The fairy didn't say anything. Griselda wouldn't understand her troubles.

''What did you mean? You didn't mean just the wars, or did you..''

the older fairy looked at het deputy and thought about her answer.

''You know me to well, Griselda. Something is bugging me for a while now, I don't know what it is, but what I know something is wrong..''

her ocean blue eyes met the dark one of the fairy besides her. Griselda looked worried at the older fairy. She knew her instinct were most of the time right. But for once she hoped the fairy would be wrong. Very wrong….

''I've heard about the rumors Faragonda. Do you think it's true?''

Everyone had heard the rumors about a very bad wizard who was been seen at different worlds. The one they were talking about was, Baltor. Once he was defeated by the company of light and trapped inside the omega dimension.

The older fairy looked at the other and smiled softly.

''let's hope not for everyone sake.'' She closed her eyes and saw him before her. His long brown hair, his icy blue eyes. She sighed and Griselda looked worried at the older fairy.

''Faragonda, I think you should talk with Saladin about this… this rumor.'' She made a meaningless gesture in the air with her hands.

The fairy nodded slowly and knew she couldn't lie to her deputy.

Both woman didn't say anything about the matter and walked besides each other towards the courtyard for the new schoolyear meeting with the teachers.

 **What do you all think?**


	2. Chapter 2 A new schoolyear

**So here is chapter two, I love reviews so please let me know what you think..** **J** **today the schoolyear starts, we will see what this will bring us. the Winx will make a small appearence**

 **Chapter 2 The new schoolyear  
** _He stood with his back towards her. She couldn't see his face but could feel him. His dark and powerfull magic. His long brown hair dances with the wind and he slowly looked over his shoulder. ''Baltor!'' her voice trembling and her head began to spin. He was smirking and his icy blue eyes bore in her oceanblue one. ''You will fall! Just as the company of light! You and your school.'' She tried to run from the dark wizard but he raised his hand and a blinding light was seen. ''Don't do something stupid Fara!'' his voice echoed trough her head._

The fairy startled awake. Her eyes scanned the room around her and she sighted. Again she woke in the middle of the night with a dream about him. A dream with a treat.

She sighed and closed her tired eyes. The year hadn't even started and already there was much happening. There were troubles at Tides, the homeworld of Layla. There was a monster attacking the guards of the waters.

And there was the whole thing at Solaria.

Concorda came in the evening telling her that the winx had seek her help about the mirror of truth. The thought about stella being turned into a monster made her feel sick. What Concorda told her was only one men who could do that. Only one terribly wizard, Baltor.

She stood from her warm blankets and walked over to the balcony doors. The sun began to rise and she opened the glass door. The wind blows in her face and her long curls dances around her shoulders. How she loved the first rays of sunlight. It gave her a free feeling of calmness.

Someone was frantically knocking on her door.

She walked over to the door and the knocked increased. With a little wave of her hand the door opened and a bewildered Layla stood in her doorway.

''Layla! Do you know how late it is?''

the fairy looked uncomfortable at the headmistress in her silk nightgown with her white coat, and a red colour crept on her cheeks.

''I.. Im sorry mrs Faragonda.'' Her voice was soft.

''What is it that I can do for you on this onholy hour?''

the princess looked around her searching for the right words. She looked at her feet. Faragonda know to well, what the fairy wanted. she stroke the girls cheek and lifted with two fingers her chin so the fairy had to look her in the eyes.

''I can't let you go to Tides Layla.'' Faragonda her voice was serious and she gave the princess a piercing look.

''But I want to fight! Being here doesn't feel right! It is my kingdom, I.. I need to go..'' she was on the edge of crying. ''Im sorry, but we can't have you killed, your saver here my dear. And this is my final word.'' Layla breathed heavy and stormed away.

It was the truth, ofcourse the young princess wanted to fight, but the young fairy didn't stand a chance against baltor. She wouldn't survive, she know he wouldn't spare her.

Uncomfortable she began her day with answering letters, making lessonplans and reading the news about Solaria and Cassandra, who was acting like she was already the queen of Solaria. Around the afternoon the first years and other students arrived at alfea. It was time for her to make an appearance at the welcomeing feast.

Faragonda walked trough the corridors, Griselda would be somewhere near the entrance. Around her the students were laughing and talking about their summer and she smiled softly. At least life was going on.

''Goodevening mrs faragonda.''

Two students greeted their headmistress and she nodded. She saw Griselda and the look on her face said enough.

The head of discipline stood with her notebook writing down names on her list.

''don't stand just in the halls! Come on! Your late headmistress.''

Irrited the fairy hushed the students away with her arms in the air. Most of them weren't listening and chatting with there friends. Faragonda gave her a warm smile.

''Every year is it the same, When the schoolyear begins, the chaos begins at Alfea..'' Griselda shot her a warning look, how could the fairy be so calm about it.

''Mrs Faragonda, these young fairies have every year less discipline.''

The older fairy shook her head and smiled. ''Griselda, don't be so stern. They had a short vacation and a long and hard year before them.'' Griselda didn't say anything and was busy writing on her notebook.

She didn't like the lack of discipline, and she didn't like the way the headmistress thought about it.

''The winx came back a few hours ago.'' Griselda her voice was soft. She looked at Griselda and nodded slowly.

''I know, they found the mirror of truth. I'm very proud of them.''

She walked together towards the courtyard where the welcomeing feast would be. Life looked so carefree around here, Stella had found Nova a young fairy both from Solaria. And a little time ago she had heard Musa and Calathea two music fairies play a beautifull piece on the flute. Those could become good friends.

''The winx have a long year to come.'' Griselda nodded. ''I know, earning their enchantix.'' Faragonda looked across the school.

''Í'm coming in a minute.. I need a moment to collect my thoughts.''

Griselda nodded and gave her a soft smile, and made her way towards the courtyard.

The fairies all gathered in the courtyard. They were chatting with roommates and friends. Griselda stood before them and coughed once.

''If I could have all your attention!''

the chatting died away and most of the fairies were looking at the head of Discipline.

''This school is three years long your home, but it can end every moment. The rules of this school are based on discipline. If you disobey these rules, I will escord your personally to the gate.'' Some first years looked shocked at the older fairy.

''This isn't just a wizarding school, your not learning here wizarding and wizardry. You only use your powers in the classrooms under supervision of your teacher.'' She gave some of the girls a very stern look.

''I'm sorry that I am late.'' Faragonda walked towards the students and Griselda. ''Your headmistress attention.''

Faragonda smiled, ''come, come we don't have to be so stiff, I hope Griselda didn't scare you all to much. Welcome to alfea.'' She pointed towards the school behind her, and some first years relaxed. ''Goodevening fairies, I have a few announcements to make. First I like to say something to the thirdsyears about their exams.'' Clarice rolled her eyes. ''we aren't even here for a hour and she is already talking about the exams..'' another next to her said, ''I haven't even unpacked. Im really not thinking about exams.'' Griselda gave them a warning look.

''could I continue please, thank you. The end of terms exam is very important for all your denvelopment as a fairy. The second year was about earning your charmix. This year is it about total transformation. If you can accomplish that, you would get new powers as fairydust and miniaturization. With that you will become a real fairy.'' The students began chatting excited.

''This is your mission for the upcoming year. And those who succeed their lifes will change for ever. And those who don't succeed will stay as the are.'' Her glare fixing on Stella on the first row.

''We shouldn't forget that a fairy from a higher level have more powers and more responsibility.'' Said the older fairy sternly.

''what should we do to prepare us for the test?'' stella looked worried at her friends.

''no need to, the test will come to you when the time is there for you, to succeed you will save someone from your own world wich will ask a great deal of you.''

All the students fell silent. It made always an inpact, sacrifice something of yourself to save someone.

''I have to save someone from solaria? Well that's no problem, as long as it isn't shamira.'' Snarled stella and Layla chuckled. Bloom next to the two looked sad, her world wasn't here anymore. It was destoyed all those years ago.

''Only than you can do what you should do as a fairy, protecting your world and its secrets against the evil. Good day to you all.''

The older fairy smiled softly and Griselda ended the speech giving the student of for the rest of the day. Tomorrow would be a long day. For everyone.

 **What do you all think?**


End file.
